a week within u
by Papan Oujia
Summary: [REWRITTEN] Dazai Osamu hanyalah seorang Kaisar Muda yang tengah dimabuk cinta pada seorang koki biasa. Namun seharusnya dia tahu, orang yang dianggapnya perempuan itu tidak seperti yang ada di bayangannya./OOC/Soukoku/Kingdom Suit!AU [#DramaBoardAnthology] {project 4/4 & epilog}
1. tanjung barat

-o-

"Tuan Muda Osamu,"

Merasa dirinya terpanggil, Dazai Osamu menengokkan kepalanya. Seorang wanita yang telihat masih muda dengan rambut berbentuk mangkuk dengan nama resmi Yosano Akiko berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan di lantai teratas menara tertinggi di Kekaisaran tempat Osamu sedang berdiri saat ini. Wanita itu tertunduk dalam hingga kedua matanya tertutupi bayang-bayang rambutnya sendiri.

"Kaisar telah tiada. Anda sebagai pangeran satu-satunya akan menjadi pewaris takhta kekaisaran." jelas Akiko seketika.

Osamu hanya ber-hmm karena telah mengetahui itu sejak awal mula. Kakeknya, kaisar yang terdahulu, sedang menderita sakit keras hingga kemarin hari. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan mendengar kakeknya meninggal hari ini.

"Lantas, apa berita hebat yang membuat kamu menunduk muka?" Dazai menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menyandarkan punggungnya di balkon menara yang terbuka. Menatap pada wanita awal tigapuluh yang seorang tabib resmi Kekaisaran Gunting itu.

"Tuan Putri Qiu akan segera menikah di usia 21 dengan Pangeran Edgar dari Kesultanan Kertas. Kaisar, dalam pesan terakhirnya, meminta Tuan Muda Osamu untuk segera mencari pendamping hidup dan memubuat keturunan."

Suara Akiko merendah saat menyebutkan 'pendamping hidup' dan 'keturunan' di depan Osamu. Akiko tahu akan memakan waktu untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang cocok menjadi seorang permaisuri dari Kaisar Gunting Muda. Lagipula seorang permaisuri bukanlah hal yang wajib dimiliki oleh pangeran untuk memegang tambuk kekuasaan.

Namun Osamu mendelik mendelik mendengarnya. "Pendamping hidup?" tanyanya skeptis. Osamu tidak menyukai ide itu, Kakek dan Ayahanda (yang pastinya terlibat) mencoba menjodohkannya, begitukah maksudnya? Osamu sama sekali tidak suka.

"Iya, Tuan Muda. Tuan Muda harus secepatnya memiliki seorang permaisuri, seorang ratu. Untuk itu, Kaisar telah memilihkan beberapa wanita dari penjuru pulau untuk dijodohkan sebelum beliau meninggal."

Dazai Osamu pura-pura keselek. Akiko tersenyum mengerikan. Dia? Dazai Osamu? Akan dijodohkan? Osamu akan BENAR-BENAR dijodohkan?

Padahal impian Osamu untuk bunuh diri saja belum terpenuhi. Kenapa dia harus menikah? Di umur 16 lagi! Osamu menghela nafas panjang, setiap saat dia menatap Akiko dia merasa dia harus menghadapi tatapan tajamnya dengan bendera putih berkibar.

.

.

.

.

-o-

 **a week within u**

 **Bungo Stray Dogs Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **Oreo Nica Eroi Nica**

 **Rewritten by 01-February**

-o-

.

.

.

.

 **i – tanjung barat**

Untuk memahami dongeng kecil ini, disarankan Anda mengetahui keberadaan ketiga pemerintahan besar yang mendiami Pulau-Benua.

Pulau-Benua, atau begitulah kebanyakan orang menyebut, merupakan sebuah pulau besar yang berada di tengah-tengah permukaan bumi. Bagian Utara dan Selatannya mengalami empat musim dan di tengah-tengah keduanya mengalami dua musim setiap tahunnya.

Pada masa barter, terdapat tiga pemerintahan besar di sana. Ketiga pemerintahan tersebut dibangun oleh tiga bersaudara yang pertama kali memijakkan kaki di Pulau-Benua tersebut; yaitu Dazai yang membangun kekaisaran, Wang yang membangun kesultanan, dan Nakajima yang membangun kerajaan.

Pertama, Kerajaan Batu di Utara pulau. Kerajaan monarki ini berada di atas bukit berbatu yang agak tinggi. Keadaan alamnya berupa bukit dan gunung batu vulkanik, serta jurang-jurang besar yang dialiri sungai belerang. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang merupakan keturunan dari Nakajima.

Kedua, Kesultanan Kertas yang membentang dari Timur hingga Tanjung Barat. Kesultanan teokrasi ini berada di hutan, dengan lembah dan padang stepa luas, serta sungai-sungai besar beraliran tenang. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang sultan yang merupakan keturunan dari Wang.

Ketiga dan yang terakhir, Kekaisaran Gunting yang membentang sepanjang pantai Selatan hingga perbatasan Gunting-Kertas yang sangat panas. Kekaisaran otoriter ini berada di perbukitan rendah berjulang gua-gua besar pemukiman, serta sungai-sungai irigasi yang mengalir sepanjang tahun. Kekaisaran ini dipimpin oleh seorang kaisar yang merupakan keturunan dari Dazai.

Di sebelah Barat pulau, terdapat sebuah tanjung besar yang diberi nama Tanjung Barat, yang merupakan wilayah netral resmi pertama berupa kawasan cagar budaya dari ketiga pemerintahan.

Di bagian Timur, terdapat pesisir berpasir putih yang membentang dari Utara ke Selatan yang disebut Pesisir Timur, merupakan wilayah netral kedua yang diresmikan berupa margasatwa bahari yang dilindungi.

Kemudian, pulau-pulau berluas kurang dari 10 km di lingkup 200 mil dari garis pantai yang telah dieksplorasi merupakan wilayah-wilayah netral ketiga yang dilindungi sebagai bagian dari ketiga pemerintahan secara resmi.

Diceritakan pada zaman barter, sekitar tahun 742, Kaisar Dazai Kesembilan tengah berjuang melawan sakit keras. Kaisar Dazai Kesembilan memiliki dua orang pewaris, yaitu si sulung Tuan Muda Osamu, 16 tahun, dan si bungsu Tuan Putri Qiu, 12 tahun.

Di saat-saat terakhirnya, Kaisar Dazai Kesembilan memilihkan beberapa gadis pilihan dari dalam dan luar Kekaisaran. Kemudian meninggalkan wasiat melalui pengikut setianya, seorang tabib resmi kekaisaran–yaitu Akiko–untuk disampaikan pada putra pewaris kerakaisaran satu-satunya, Tuan Muda Osamu.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, Osamu akhirnya diangkat menjadi seorang Kaisar di umur 16. Selama masa perjodohannya dengan sederet wanita dari dalam dan luar Kekaisaran, tak satupun dari mereka yang menarik perhatian Osamu. Dari perempuan glamor anak pemerintahan sebelah, sampai putri petani tambak yang baik hati–belum ada yang berhasil memikat Kaisar muda tersebut.

Bahkan setelah lewat dua tahun sejak Osamu diangkat menjadi kaisar, dia masih melajang dan masih sering kali mengadakan percobaan bunuh diri—terjun dari menara, menggelindingkan diri dari atas gua, bahkan gantung diri di kamarnya—yang sayangnya masih belum bisa benar-benar terjadi hingga saat ini.

Bahkan waktu adik dari Yosano Akiko, Yosano Ryunosuke, diangkat menjadi Perdana Menteri, Osamu masih agak depresi. Ryunosuke hanya bisa melihat kaisar muda itu merana di bukaan jendela di atas menara istana.

Di umur Osamu yang kedelapanbelas, pada tahun 744, terdapat sebuah ketetapan yang dibuat oleh ketiga pemerintahan, yaitu perihal sistem pembayaran. Barter tak akan lagi digunakan begitu tahun berganti. Masa perekonomian uang akan dimulai.

Meski begitu Osamu tidak terlihat antusias dalam melaksanakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang kaisar. Asal semua dilakukannya dengan benar, Osamu merasa cukup dengan itu. Ryunosuke menghela nafasnya sambil membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya yang berada tak jauh dari meja Osamu.

Sebuah amplop berwarna hitam dan putih jatuh ke lantai ketika Ryunosuke tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. Ryunosuke mengangkat amplop itu dan mengingat-ingat apa isinya. Kalau tidak salah adalah undangan ke Tanjung Barat. Seketika itu juga lelaki berumur 23 itu menoleh ke arah jendela kaca yang menampilkan awan berwarna kelabu yang menggantung rendah dan benda berwarna putih yang jatuh ke tanah perlahan-lahan.

Sekarang sudah Desember, katanya dalam hati. Salju sudah turun dan akademi telah mencapai akhir semesternya. Liburan akan tiba, mungkin pergi ke Tanjung Barat lagi tahun ini untuk menyegarkan pikiran Osamu dan staff lainnya bukan hal yang buruk juga.

"Ne, Osamu-bocchan, aku punya kabar bagus."

.

.

-o-

.

.

Maka sesuai dengan rencana yang disusun Ryunosuke, beberapa anggota kerajaan dan staff yang setiap hari bekerja akan menjalani liburan di Tanjung Barat. Rombongan mereka datang dengan menunggang kereta kuda. Ada Osamu, Qiu, Akiko, Ryunosuke, Mori Ougai, dan beberapa staff lain datang dalam tiga kereta kuda.

Di kereta yang paling depan, yang beriskan Osamu, Ryunosuke, Qiu dan Akiko, kedua perempuan yang ada di dalam kereta itu sedang membahas bakal calon tunangan Osamu ke-256 yang akan Osamu temui di hari keempat. Sebuah topik yang bahkan Osamu sampai bosan mendengarnya. Ryunosuke hanya memandang ke luar jendela tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Qiu dengan Akiko karena tahu Osamu juga tidak memperhatikannya.

Kereta masuk ke dalam gerbang perbatasan ke arah wilayah netral. Osamu memandang ke samping kereta kudanya yang melewati jalan yang tepinya bertutupkan salju yang mungkin setinggi dengkul. Suhu di luar sana sangat dingin, pastinya.

Osamu mengeratkan jas berwarna coklat miliknya yang di dalamnya sudah didouble dengan beberapa lapis sweater bulu domba kualitas terbaik serta perban di seluruh pergelangan tangan hingga leher dan kakinya. Kereta kudanya memiliki penghangat yang cukup untuk membuatnya merasa tidak kedinginan melihat pemandangan di luar lewat kaca yang berembun.

Osamu menggosok hidungnya dengan ujung tangan sebelum bersin—yang sukses membuat seisi kereta menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tak banyak orang yang dipekerjakan di vila-vila kecil nan hangat di Tanjung Barat–bahkan meski banyak yang ingin berkunjung ke Tanjung Barat setiap tahunnya jarang Osamu melihat orang baru menyapa di vila kecil yang sama setiap akhir tahun disewa oleh pihaknya untuk berlibur.

Rata-rata pekerja dan pegawai di sana merupakan orang-orang setempat yang telah diberi kepercayaan mengurus rumah-rumah bersama sepanjang tahun, serta telah diberi pelatihan dasar tentang hal rumah tangga menurut standar internasional. Dan Osamu sudah familiar dengan orang setempat.

Tapi untuk kasus pegawai baru kali ini, Osamu tidak maklum kenapa bisa orang seperti dia ada di sini. Osamu telah berkenalan dengan si pegawai baru malam itu dengan bantuan Akiko.

Kira-kira beginilah kesimpulan Osamu:

Pegawai baru itu bertugas sebagai juru masak, seorang perempuan (Osamu berani taruhan orang itu perempuan) berambut pirang agak oranye yang hobi memakai topi aneh. Asalnya dari Desa Pelabuhan yang dulunya berada di wilayah Kesultanan Kertas dan berbatasan Pesisir Timur. Desa yang nyaris rata dengan tanah karena Perang Pulau 2 dan menjadi bagian Kerajaan Batu sekarang. Dia lulusan akademi militer di Kerajaan Batu jauh di sana.

Itu dia yang menyebabkan Osamu geleng-geleng kepala.

Bukankah lebih wajar jika pegawai baru itu–Nakahara Chuya kalau tidak salah–bekerja di Pesisir Timur atau di Kerajaan saja? Kenapa dia sampai di sini hanya untuk pekerjaan sebagai tukang masak di Tanjung Barat?

Namun meski Osamu agak pangling, kemampuan memasak Nakahara memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Bahkan di antara Akiko, Qiu, dan emak-emak rempong lainnya di dapur, bisa dibilang Nakahara adalah yang paling serius memasak.

Di luar gedung, sore hari, dari pinggir danau beku di belakang vila, Osamu bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan suara khas Nakahara diselingi suara ledakan (PUTRI QI–BOOM!), dan asap hitam yang mengepul dari ventilasi udara dapur. Qiu merusak pemanggang roti (lagi) tahun ini.

Sebagian besar masakan yang Osamu makan di meja makan bersama yang lain malam itu di jamuan besar ramai-ramai merupakan hasil karya seorang Nakahara Chuya. Dan itu adalah makan malam yang sangat bagus untuk menaikkan mood seorang Dazai Osamu.

Intinya, Dazai Osamu malah tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan Nakahara. Tampaknya Nakahara Chuya adalah wanita baik-baik (dan seorang pekerja keras yang kepala batu, tentu saja).

Osamu ingin mengenal Nakahara sebelum menjadikannya ratu dan membawanya ke istana.

 _Astaga_ , pikirnya, _kenapa pipiku panas hanya memikirkannya._

.

.

-o-

.

.

Di pagi hari ketiga dari tujuh hari yang akan dihabiskan Osamu di Tanjung Barat, hujan rintik mengguyur perlahan. Osamu kedinginan. Payung yang dibawanya dan pakaian tebal tidak menjadikan segala hal di sekitar Osamu lebih hangat.

Osamu tersenyum kecut mengingat wajah memaksa Akiko yang memintanya mengambil pesanan di pasar tradisional sebelumnya. Semua ini terjadi karena kaki Ryunosuke yang terkilir tersandung batu, Qiu yang menolak keluar dan Nakahara yang hilang di telan bumi sejak tadi pagi. Di satu tangannya terdapat belanjaan yang luar biasa banyaknya dan luar biasa juga beratnya. Semua ini terasa normal entah kenapa.

Namun di satu sisi semuanya terasa salah.

Osamu mengeratkan jas coklatlnya ketika melewati sisi lain dari danau air hangat yang sebelumnya tidak ia lewati saat berjalan menuju pasar tradisional mengambil pesanan sayuran segar. Jalan yang dilewatinya tampak telah disekop sebelumnya, salju bertumpuk di kanan dan kirinya. Wangi danau sulfur yang ditaburi ekstrak dari bunga-bungaan memenuhi paru-paru.

Osamu melihat sebuah pondok kecil nan hangat di kanannya, dikirinya terdapat danau sulfur dan seseorang yang berbaling telentang dengan sebelah tangan tercelup ke dalam danau.

Osamu masih berjalan.

Tiga langkah. Kemudian ia berpikir–

– _bukannya sekarang sedang hujan?_

.

.

.

.

-o-

 **To Be Continued**

-o-

.

.

] **Pewarisan gelar 'kaisar'** diturunkan dari seorang kakek kepada cucunya. Karena itu masa jabatan seorang kaisar terbilang cukup lama, sekitar 75 tahun. Anak kandung dari seorang kaisar biasanya tidak memiliki keistimewaan yang mengalir dalam darah Dazai yaitu kodratnya untuk tidak bisa berbohong. Kodrat itu pada umumnya diwariskan dengan meloncati satu generasi.

.

.

 ** _kingdoms suit alternative universe_** _: khayalan ngaco yang direalisasikan selogis mungkin. dimulai dari suit jankenpon, kertas-gunting-batu, suit jepang bahkan sampai suit amerika sekalipun inti dari dunia alternatif ini sama; sama-sama tentang tiga kerajaan. :)_

 ** _Posted: 4 April 2017_**

 ** _Rewritten: 5 November 2017_**


	2. suhu rendah

-o-

Kalau kau tanyakan padanya apa yang dilakukannya selama ini, Nakahara Chuya akan dengan mudahnya menjawab: _bersenang-senang._

Di tempat ini, di Tanjung Barat, tak ada yang tahu pasti siapa sebenarnya Nakahara sebelum sampai ke tempat ini dengan sertifikat memasaknya–dia lulusan sekolah militer Kerajaan Batu dengan keahlian pengobatan, kuliner dan beladiri tangan kosong angkatan lalu.

Padahal kemungkinan besar Nakahara bisa masuk ke kemiliteran resmi dengan mudah. Itu adalah alternatif yang lebih baik dan lebih mudah dicapai dari pada melamar kerja jauh-jauh ke Tanjung Barat. Tapi dia menurut pada nasihat dari ibunya tercinta. Meski wilayah netral, terutama adalah Tanjung Barat, adalah tempat yang sulit disambangi, dia punya kerabat di sana. Menurut ibundanya tercinta Nakahara Chuya masih mempunyai seseorang yang berdarah sama dengannya di sini, sama-sama berdarah Nakahara.

Untuk alasan itulah Nakahara Chuya berada di Tanjung Barat saat ini.

Untuk mencari sang sepupu–dia ingat ibunya pernah bercerita bahwa sepupunya dilahirkan di penjara Kekaisaran Gunting jauh saat dia masih kecil. Namun sayang meski sudah lewat dua bulan sejak kedatangannya pertama kali ke sini, Nakahara belum juga menemukan titik terang pencaharian sepupunya itu.

Intinya, dia ada di sini untuk mencari uang dan mencari sepupunya–Nakahara Gin..

...bukan untuk mejajal berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan tubuhnya hingga dia sukses terkena hipotermia.

Nakahara tersenyum kecut. Tubuhnya mulai kaku di dekat danau sulfur berwangi bunga. Hujan di bulan Desember menjadikan semuanya bertambah dingin bagi Nakahara.

 _Selamat datang di akhir hidup_ , pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

-o-

 **a week within u**

 **Bungo Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 **Aria Nica & Jie-Fe**

 **Rewritten by 01-February**

-o-

.

.

.

.

 **ii – suhu rendah**

Yang ingin dikatakannya ketika kelopak mata terbuka hanya satu:

 _Anjir, badannya gak bisa bergerak._

Salah apa dia ya Tuhan? Chuya menghela nafas dalam batinnya. Remaja tanggung berambut pirang itu berusaha menengok ke arah kanan, namun sekujur tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Tak ada apapun yang Chuya rasakan dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung kakinya. Sumpah ya Tuhan, apa salah Chuya dibeginikan?

Setelah beberapa kali percobaan Chuya berhasil menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk menemukan beberpa sosok yang baru beberapa hari ini dikenalnya, Akiko-sensei, Dazai-sama dan Qiu-hime, sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu di ambang pintu kamar. Tunggu, ini kamarnya siapa? Kamar Chuya tidak sebesar ini.

Di ambang pintu itu Dazai dan Akiko sedang berbicara sementara Qiu mengamatinya sebelum melirik ke arah Nakahara yang sudah tersadar.

"Nakahara-san.." keduanya menghentikan pembicaraan ketika Qiu mendekati ranjang tempat Chuya terbaring. Rambutnya yang setengah hitam setengah putih terlihat indah di bawah terpaan lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit.

Chuya menatap ketiganya. Masih lekat di ingatannya bahwa dia baru saja sekarat. Hipotermia, pikirnya. Betapa cerobohnya ia sampai bisa-bisanya mengalami sekarat karena hipotermia. Gila. Dia salah satu lulusan terbaik akademi angkatan lalu, lho! Namun wajah yang ia berikan pada tiga orang di depannya adalah sesuatu seperti rasa penasaran, linglung dan keingintahuan tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa? Ini di mana?"

Akiko memasang senyum manisnya. "Kau terkena hipotermia, sayang. Hari ini. Tadi pagi kau ditemukan kedinginan dan kehujanan di dekat danau sulfur. Apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

Pemahaman langsung masuk ke kepala Chuya. "Tadi pagi saya mau pergi ke pasar tradisional dengan berjalan kaki. Tadi pagi hujan belum turun, kalian tahu itu bukan? Saya juga tidak mendapat berita akan turunnya hujan. Maka saya berangkat tanpa membawa payung. Baru setengah jalan, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. Saya menepi di bawah pohon di dekat danau. Berharap hujan segera berhenti. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Hujan semakin deras dan angin semakin kuat. Lalu saya tidak sadarkan diri." Chuya menjelaskan secara singkat apa yang dialaminya pagi ini.

"Dasar teledor. Memang pagi ini hujan turunnya tanpa peringatan, tapi mestinya kau ingat kan untuk membawa payung sebelum hujan?" Akiko mengetuk dahi Chuya yang bebas dengan punggung jarinya.

"Maaf kalau saya merepotkan kalian."

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Memang seharusnya seorang tabib membantu semua yang memerlukan pertolongan. Bukankah begitu?"

Chuya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Nakahara tahu kalau faktanya hampir semua orang di desa bertaruh untuk Nakahara; dia perempuan atau laki-laki?

Bahkan ada suatu perkumpulan tersendiri yang membahas tentang hal tersebut. Mereka yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam taruhan berusaha mencari tahu sebenarnya Nakahara ini jenis kelaminnya apa. Nakahara diragukan jenis kelaminnya sebab kelakuannya yang bisa dibilang mewakili kedua jenis kelamin yang ada di muka bumi ini. Nakahara sebagai laki-laki karena gaya berpakaianannya yang agak eksentrik dan kebiasaannya menggunakan celana dan jas dibandingkan gaun, sementara Nakahara sebagai perempuan dikarenakan pekerjaan Nakahara sebagai seorang juru masak umumnya dipegang oleh seorang perempuan, selain itu suaranya juga terkadang tinggi dan feminim.

Nakahara tersenyum kecut mengetahui Osamu tiba-tiba ikutan dalam taruhan tidak berguna itu sejak hari pertama Kaisar Muda Kekaisaran Gunting itu bermalam di Tanjung Barat. Tidak mengejutkan sih mengingat Osamu sebenarnya adalah tipe orang yang tertarik dengan hal-hal yang baru..

..apa lagi pertaruhan masalah gender.

Nakahara sempat berpikir, apakah waktu Osamu membawanya kembali ke vila, Osamu sempat mengecek tentang hal yang ada dalam taruhan? Ada kemungkinan Osamu sudah tahu.

Tahu kalau Nakahara Chuya itu tulen seorang **laki-laki**.

Nakahara mengulum senyum, tangannya yang sudah bisa digerakkan seperti biasa ia gunakan untuk memegang spatula dan penggorengan. Ia sedang memasak makan malam di malam ketiga Osamu tinggal di Tanjung Barat.

Tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan ikut serta makan malam di meja.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Menunya biasa.

Ikan, sayur, nasi dan air hangat. Menu sehat nan enak yang dibuat oleh beberapa koki handal dari warga setempat yang sempat ditempa oleh pemerintah. Osamu hanya bisa duduk di bangku dan makan bersama tamu dan pegawai vila dengan wajah tidak bersemangat. Dia sangat tidak nafsu makan malam ini. Entah ke mana nafsu itu menguar dari tubuhnya. Pokoknya Osamu benar-benar tidak ingin makan.

(Andai Akiko dan dirinya tidak berada di meja yang sama, mungkin Osamu akan langsung pergi meninggalkan meja.)

Para koki juga berada satu meja dengannya—meninggalkan makan malam bukan sebuah etika yang baik untuk dilakukan di depan koki. Saat itu juga Dazai Osamu baru sadar; Nakahara Chuya tidak ada di meja untuk makan bersama yang lainnya seperti biasa.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Nakahara?

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Malam itu Osamu habiskan dengan membaca buku di teras vila. Bersandar bangku dan bertemankan teh hangat, dia sudah menghabiskan tiga buku dalam tiga jam setelah makan malam. Angin berhembus melewati Osamu begitu saja, rambut coklatnya melambai lembut tertiup angin yang dingin. Salju turun perhalan di sampingnya.

Osamu ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari politik dan Nakahara, sampai ada waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan unek-unek yang ada di kepalanya pada Nakahara. Osamu masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana reaksi dirinya saat melihat Nakahara terkena hipotermia tadi pagi. Entah kenapa Osamu bisa sebegitu paniknya saat menggendong Nakahara menuju vila. Menghiraukan fakta bahwa belanjaanya sangat berat dan hujan masih sangat deras dia berlari dengan Nakahara di punggungnya.

(Dan sekarang Osamu heran, obat apa yang diberikan Akiko pada Nakahara sampai dia bisa bergerak bebas dalam waktu enam jam?)

Omong-omong Osamu serius ingin membawa pulang perempuan satu itu. Para Tetua Kekaisaran Gunting telah menunggu lama sekedar untuk memberi Osamu waktu mencari pasangan hidupnya sendiri. Tinggal di istana dan di dalam gua sudah cukup membuat Osamu merasa pusing dengan kehidupannya yang biasa.

Mungkin inilah saatnya Osamu berbalik membahagiakan para Tetua.

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Nakahara Chuya menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat pintu kamar. Kamar Nakahara berada tepat di sebelah dapur utama. Selalu terkunci rapat dari luar ketika empunya pergi, dan dari dalam ketika malam datang. Dan kuncinya selalu berada bersama Nakahara di manapun ia berada.

Kamar yang diberikan pada Nakarahara bukanlah kamar yang besar—mengingat ini dulunya adalah sebuah gudang penyimpanan barang tidak berguna yang dialihfungsikan setelah Nakahara melamar kerja di sini. Dia tinggal di sini tepat setelah diterima sebagai pegawai villa. Sebab hanya dia orang yang bukan termasuk orang lokal di sini, orang lokal biasanya tinggal di rumah-rumah kecil sekitar villa.

Nakahara tidak sedang menunggu seseorang untuk mengetuk—atau mendobrak kalau kau ingin tahu bahasa lainnya—pintu kamarnya dari luar. Nakahara tidak dalam misi melakukan itu.

Si pirang hanya sedang berpikir. Karena beberapa jam terakhir, Nakahara menemukan beberapa informasi tentang Nakahara Gin dari Akiko. Saat Nakahara dirawat oleh wanita berambut mangkuk itu dia sempat bertanya tentang anak-anak yang lahir di penjara Kekaisaran Gunting.

Akiko bilang tidak banyak kasus seperti yang disebutkan oleh Nakahara. Karena faktanya selain istana dari kekaisaran itu sendiri nyaris semua bagian pemukiman dan kondisi geografis Kekaisaran berada di dalam goa-goa besar yang menjulang di mana-mana. Kekaisaran membagi wilayahnya ke 15 kota yang masing-masing terdiri dari 5-10 goa pemukiman. Dan disamping itu hanya ada 8 penjara yang pernah dibangun di Kekaisaran. Empat di antaranya berada di Tiga Daerah Utama.

Selama kurun waktu 25 tahun, terhitung jumlah bayi yang lahir di penjara kekaisaran bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dan Gin—tanpa _Nakahara_ kalau mengikuti kata Akiko—adalah salah satunya.

Lahir di tahun 724, yang berarti Gin berumur 20 sekarang. Ibundanya benar tentang Gin. Akiko bilang si Gin ini berada di Tanjung Barat sekarang, dan bekerja sebagai seorang Polisi Militer, yang berarti Gin memiliki tempatnya sendiri selain di bawah asuhan Kekaisaran yang bisa dibilang kacau setelah perang berakhir.

Dan Nakahara Chuya merasa tertarik dengan fakta yang baru saja didapatnya ini beberapa jam lalu.

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Osamu menyesap tehnya sekali lagi untuk menghabiskan isinya. Jam kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Osamu menunjukan pukul 00 lebih beberapa menit. Osamu masih berada di teras, menghiraukan setengah mati angin yang dingin dan salju yang semakin menumpuk. Osamu menutup bukunya, karena beberapa menit terakhir dia sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatiannya pada itu. Pikirannya semrawut ke sana kemari kali ini.

Hal yang sama masih mengganjal di otak Osamu: malam-malam sebelumnya Nakahara masih duduk di depan meja dan makan malam bersama semuanya. Tapi dia punya firasat Nakahara tidak akan berada di meja pada mala mini atau malam-malam selanjutnya. Apa karena Osamu ada di sana?

Osamu menghela nafas. Ini bukan salahnya. Ada apa dengan Nakahara Chuya?

Sekali lagi pertanyaan itu melintas di kepalanya begitu saja.

 _Ada apa dengan Nakahara Chuya?_

.

.

 _Ini bukan salah Chuya. Hanya Osamunya saja yang pura-pura bego atau bagaimana?_

.

.

-o-

 **To Be Continued**

-o-

.

.

[] **3 Daerah Utama** di setiap pemerintahan, baik Gunting, Kertas maupun Batu, memiliki 3 daerah yang menjadi pusat dari segala kegiatan mereka. 3 daerah itu merupakan: _pusat pemerintahan & administratif_ (daerah di sekitar tempat istana berdiri), _pusat perdagangan_ (tempat di mana kegiatan produksi, distribusi dan penjualan dilaksanakan), dan _pusat yuridiksi & militer_ (tempat di mana akademi biasa berdiri).

Secara runtut:  
 **Kekaisaran Gunting** Yorflin, Seizan, Teiko  
 **Kesultanan Kertas** Quinnhin, Quinnreim, Quinnseav  
 **Kerajaan Batu** Brezhenskha, Medya, Alosha

Keterangan lebih lanjut ada di cerita lain, _susup_ dan _no AFFECTION_ pada fandom Kuroko no Basuke yang akan mulai dipost bulan depan..

[] **Yeah, kutegaskan lagi latarnya berada pada tahun 744.**

[] **Pemukiman Gua Kekaisaran** Kami yakin kami menyebutkan bahwa Kekaisaran berada pada keadaan geografis perbukitan rendah berjulang gua-gua besar, dan kami yakin kami menyebutkan bahwa goa-goa itu difungsikan sebagai pemukiman penduduk. Jadi tidak aneh seandainya penjaranya juga berada di dalam gua.

[] **Polisi Militer** suatu lembaga bentukan pemerintahan yang bertugas untuk menjaga ketertiban, keamanan, dan memperhtahankan suatu bagian wilayah. Tergantung dari pemerintahan yang menaungi mereka punya nama berbeda. Di Kekaisaran disebut _Militaris_ , di Kesultanan disebut _Solidra_ , di Kerajaan disebut _Armi_ , dan bentuk umumnya disebut Polisi Militer.

[] **Permaisuri** Di setiap pemerintahan terdapat aturan tersendiri untuk pewaris takhtanya. Kekaisaran mewariskan gelarnya menurut keturunan, dari ayah ke anak lelakinya. Dan permaisuri dari seorang kaisar tidaklah harus seorang putri dari bangsawan atau keluarga yang dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan. Jika kaisar menghendaki seorang gelandangan bahkan kriminal bisa menjadi permaisuri. Jadi permaisuri bisa siapapun selama kaisar menghendaki untuk menikahinya.

.

.

 _ **Posted: 9 April 2017**_

 _ **Rewritten: 5 November 2017**_


	3. lamaran tidak langsung

-o-

Selalu ada waktu di mana Osamu akan berulang kali menghela nafas panjang. Contohnya ketika dia berhadapan dengan orang yang menjadi bakal calon pendamping hidup sang kaisar muda. Pada hari ke empat, seperti yang telah dijanjikan, seorang putri akan bertatap muka langsung dengan Osamu. Seorang putri dari Kerajaan Batu yang cantik jelita.

Menurut data yang diberikan oleh Ryunosuke, nama putri itu adalah Nakajima Kyoka. Sepupu muda dari Raja Nakajima. Umurnya baru menyentuh angka 17 tapi catatan kriminal Kyoka tidak benar-benar bersih. Kyoka pernah dituduh melakukan pembunuhan berantai terhadap 35 orang secara acak—namun empunya nama berhasil mengalahkan tuduhan tidak beralasan tersebut pada 5 orang yang berbeda. Kyoka, yang katanya tidak terima dikambinghitamkan begitu saja, dengan bantuan perdana menteri Kerajaan, Edogawa Ranpo, berhasil menambah hukuman kelima pelaku.

Rambut gadis ini berwarna hitam, dan selalu menggunakan kimono berwarna merah ke manapun dia melangkah. Katanya akhir tahun ini akan dihabiskannya di vila yang tidak jauh dari tempat Osamu menginap. Kyoka tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi apapun selain muka-main-kartu yang sepertinya permanen terpaten di sana.

Dari rumor yang Osamu dengar sebelumnya Kyoka bisa dibilang agak sadis untuk ukuran seorang perempuan berumur 17. Osamu juga mendengar tentang kedekatan Kyoka yang tidak wajar dengan Raja Muda Kerajaan Batu—si Nakajima Atsushi. Tapi apa peduli Osamu? Pada akhirnya Kyoka tidak akan menjadi permaisurinya.

Tiga jam keduanya saling berhadapan, jalan-jalan di sekitar villa, saling berkenalan, kemudian kembali ke villa, lalu makan siang dan pemberitahuan keputusan.

Sudah jelas Osamu menolak Kyoka sebagai calon permaisurinya. Dan Kyoka tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun di wajahnya seakan berkata bukan apa-apa. Muka itu masih sedatar sebelumnya. Osamu belum menemukan ekspresi lain selain wajah-main-kartu dari Kyoka.

Dan selama acara itu berlangsung Dazai Osamu tidak melihat sosok Nakahara Chuya di manapun.

.

.

.

.

-o-

 **a week within u**

 **Bungo Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 **Aria Nica & Eroi Nica**

 **Rewritten by 01-February**

-o-

.

.

.

.

 **iii – lamaran tidak langsung**

Nakahara Chuya memang bukan tipikal orang yang tertarik pada dinding atau memuja arsitektur lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Tapi, ya, memang bangunan di depan matanya itu warbyazza bagusnya.

Dinding kayu yang hangat, atap berundak, lantai tatami dengan perapian. taman yang rapi, pagar bambu yang kokoh; tidak satupun bagian dari pikiran Nakahara bahwa sepupu jauhnya tinggal dan menjadi polisi militer wilayah netral. Dan tidak satupun bagian dari pikiran Nakahara akan menyangka bahwa asrama dari polisi militer benar-benar cantik sejauh mata memandang. Bahkan meskipun saat ini sedang turun salju, tak ada bagian yang menghancurkan pesona bangunan bergaya tradisional itu.

Nakahara Chuya diizinkan oleh penjaga untuk masuk sebelumnya setelah menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya. Penjaga bilang Gin akan menemui Chuya dalam waktu dekat, dan Chuya hanya harus duduk menunggu di ruang tamu yang berada di dalam bangunan itu.

Chuya benar-benar bersemangat hari ini. Gin berada di suatu tempat di dalam sana dan tak lama lagi Chyua akan bertemu dengannya! Chuya tidak sabar melihat seperti apa rupa Gin—salah satu keturunan keluarga Nakahara yang masih hidup setelah Perang Pulau 2 yang nyaris membabat habis rasnya.

Di kanan Chuya pintu digeser perlahan dari sana muncul seseorang berambut hitam. "Aku Gin. Kau Chuya? Nakahara?" katanya datar. Saat itulah sebentuk pemahaman merasuki otak Chuya.

"Ha'i, Nakahara Chuya desu."

.

.

-o-

.

.

Ada dua hal yang bisa membuat Osamu mengurung diri di dalam kamar seharian penuh. Pertama, dia sangat lelah. Kedua, dia sedang mengalami tekanan mental.

Selama tujuh tahun Akiko berkerja pada Kaisar Dazai dan keluarganya , dia belum menemukan kemungkinan lain selain kedua alasan di atas. Osamu-bocchan bukanlah orang yang sebegitunya lemah. Tapi hal-hal yang terjadi hari ini sama sekali tidak bersangkut-paut dengan dua hal itu. Sama sekali tidak.

Osamu hanya melakukan perkenalkan dengan seorang putri, hal itu sama sekali tidak melelahkan, lagipun Osamu bisa saja melakukannya tiga kali sehari seperti jadwal makan yang baik jika dia mau. Maka alasan dari mengurungnya diri Osamu di kamar bukanlah di antara kedua hal yang biasanya ada.

Siang itu, satu jam Akiko mengetuk pintu kamar Osamu, sambil berkata "Oi, kami akan pergi sebentar ke gunung. Mau ikut tidak?" yang dibalas dengan keheningan mencekam. Akiko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Osamu bertingkah aneh hari ini. "Tuan Muda Osamu?" Akiko kembali mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban.

Ada yang salah dengan Osamu. Tapi Yosano Akiko tidak tahu apa itu.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Yosano Ryunosuke adalah seorang pria 23 tahun yang sedang merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Dan adalah sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya senang mendapati Bocchan curhat padanya tentang cinta. Apalagi jika orang yang dicintai Bocchannya itu sedang tidak jelas di mana keberadaannya sampai sore ini.

Tiga jam sebelumnya Ryunosuke telah menolak ajakan Akiko untuk pergi ke gunung serampungnya mereka membereskan semua hal tentang Putri Kyoka yang baru saja datang. Dalih yang digunakannya adalah untuk menemani Bocchan yang sedang menggila dalam hening di kamar. Namun setelah Bocchan membuka pintu kamarnya dan menariknya ke dalam, Ryunosuke tidak bisa bilang tidak untuk menjadi sansak pelampiasan rasa galau Bocchan. Yang bisa dilakukan Ryunosuke hanya menerima semua ocehan Bocchan yang terlantun tanpa rem padanya.

"Aku mencintainya, apakah itu dilarang? Aku ingin menjadikannya Permaisuri, apakah itu dilarang? Aku ingin membahagiakannya, apakah itu dilarang?" dan Bocchan terus meracau dan meracuni otak polos Ryunosuke yang penuh intrik dan politik dengan kisah kegalauan Bocchan tentang Nakahara Chuya. Ya, semua ini adalah tentang seorang Nakahara Chuya. Seseorang yang tidak jelas apa gender aslinya dan membuat Bocchan galau setengah mati seperti ini.

Ryunosuke tidak bisa membantah Bocchan mengingat bahwa Osamu adalah atasannya apapun alasannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menyimak dan mengisi buku catatan kosong di otaknya berisi hal-hal penting yang harus didiskusikannya nanti dengan Akiko.

Ryunosuke sebagai Perdana Menteri bukanlah sosok yang bagus untuk dimintai nasihat soal percintaan. Dan daripada terus-terusan dijadikan sansak kegalauan, Ryunosuke memilih untuk membicarakan hal ini pada Nakahara. Pasti.

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

.

Chuya akhirnya menemukan Gin.

Mereka sempat berbincang lama sebelum Chuya memutuskan untuk kembali ke vila dan tiba di sana nyaris tengah malam. Bukan perkara panjang yang mereka bicarakan. Cuma basa-basi biasa tentang keluarga Nakahara yang garis keturunannya kebanyakan diragukan jenis kelaminnya.

Seperti Chuya yang dikira sebagai perempuan, Gin juga hampir serupa. Bedanya Gin dikira sebagai laki-laki. Tidak seperti Chuya, Gin adanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek, berdada super-rata dan berwajah oriental.

Gin ternyata tidak seburuk apa yang diperkirakan Chuya saat pertama kali melihat perempuan itu. Karena menurut pandangannya, seorang perempuan yang masuk ke kemiliteran pastilah agak macho dan sedikit lebih garang dari perempuan biasa, tapi Gin terasa asyik diajak bicara. Tidak ada kesan intimidatif yang menguar darinya. Mereka sepupu.

Gin berjanji akan menemuinya ke vila jika tidak ada kerja di kepolisian militer. Mereka akrab dengan sangat cepat dalam satu hari itu. Chuya tidak menyesal jauh-jauh menemuinya. Entah sesulit apapun halangannya ini adalah apa yang Chuya inginkan sejak dulu. Sejak awal mula Chuya memang ingin bertemu dengan Gin, satu-satunya petunjuk tentang Nakahara selain dirinya.

Namun sekarang masalahnya bukan pada Nakahara Gin. Tapi pada seorang Yosano Ryunosuke yang di pertengahan malam ini berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Tidak satupun dari sel-sel di otak Chuya yang menginginkan hal yang sedang dijelaskan Ryunosuke terjadi.

"Osamu-bocchan ingin menjadikanmu sebagai permaisurinya."

"Tapi, Perdana Menteri, saya ini **laki-laki**!"

Rahang Ryunosuke sukses dibuat menganga.

.

-o-

.

Di saat yang sama seorang Raja Muda bernama Nakajima Atsushi tersenyum di depan cermin yang berada di meja rias kamarnya setelah mendapatkan visi dari mimpi di tengah malam buta. Teman sekamarnya bertahun-tahun di akademi, Chuya memicu konflik dengan Kaisar Gunting.

Atsushi mengerutkan kening, kemudian mendapatkan titik terang. Sebenarnya dengan kemampuan meramal masa depan yang turun temurun dalam keluarga inti klan Nakajima, Atsushi telah mengambil peran strategis dalam konflik kali ini. Chuya vs Osamu. Entah siapa yang akan menang pada konflik kali ini.

Sungguh, Atsushi ingin tahu kelanjutannya.

 _ **Nakajima Atsushi**_ _, 22 tahun, diam-diam—selain menjadi Raja Muda—juga seorang peramal percintaan profesional._

.

.

-o-

 **To Be Continued**

-o-

.

.

[] **Nakajima Kyoka** Uuh, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan spesifik kenapa kami memasukkan Kyoka di sini. Namun karena kurang karakter perempuan selipkan saja dia sebagai orang dekat Atsushi, si Raja.

.

 _ **Posted: 14 April 2017**_

 _ **Rewritten: 5 November 2017**_


	4. tolak dan jangan sesali

-o-

"Chuya.."

Seorang remaja berambut abu-abu dengan potongan poni miring khas keluarga inti klan Nakajima terlihat sedang mengekor pada remaja yang lebih muda berambut agak oranye. Seharian itu Nakajima Atsushi terus merengek meminta Chuya memikirkan keputusannya sekali lagi.

"Chuya, kumohon dengarakan aku! Jangan gegabah untuk pergi dari akademi secepat itu. Kau masih 12 tahun!"

Bukan sekali dua Atsushi merendahkan harga dirinya di hadapan orang awam—khas Nakajima benar. Dan bukan sekali juga Atsushi menyentak-entak Nakahara Chuya yang keras kepala di tengah jalan ramai pasar tradisional ibukota Kerajaan Batu, Brezhenskha. Tapi Chuya sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kata-kata calon pewaris takhta kerajaan itu.

Chuya terus-terusan menghundar dari Atsushi sampai siang hari. Padahal hari itu hari minggu, dan mereka seharusnya sedang jalan-jalan untuk menikmati udara segar daripada berdebat hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Empat tahun berlalu sejak Perang Pulau Kedua berakhir dengan damai, tapi Chuya belum juga bisa lupa dengan masa lalunya seakan semua hal itu baru terjadi kemarin hari.

Asal kalian tahu, Atsushi benci sekali mengatakan unek-unek terdalam yang mengendap di dasar otaknya sejak 7 tahun terakhir setelah menjadikan Nakahara sebagai junior terbaik yang Atsushi miliki. Tapi intinya, akan selalu terjadi hal tidak baik begitu Chuya ingin pergi. Chuya selalu saja ingin pergi dari Kerajaan, menuju ke Tanjung Barat. Dan sebagai seorang senior yang baik, Atsushi selalu melarangnya. Karena berbahaya.

"Memangnya ada apa yang menantiku di luar sana sekarang juga, Atsushi-senpai?!" Chuya mengatakan keraguannya dengan keras begitu mereka berada di persimpangan jalan yang ramai dilalui kereta kuda yang membawa berbagai macam barang menuju Medya, Atsushi hanya menatap ngeri mengingat visi mimpi siang bolong yang datang padanya kemarin. Jika Chuya pergi sendirian hari ini, kematian benar-benar akan menjemput Chuya di gerbang perbatasan menuju wilayah netral yang diimpikan Chuya selama ini.

Nakahara Chuya tinggal di Akademi Kerajaan Batu dan berada di satu kamar yang sama dengan si pangeran, Nakajima Atsushi selama ini, setelah kota pelabuhan Yokohama secara resmi jatuh ke bagian kepemilikan resmi Kerajaan Batu.

Tiga tahun sebelumnya Atsushi berhasil menghalau kepergian Chuya dengan keraguan dan berita kematian dari bagian Barat Kesultanan yang dengan sangat disayangkannya sedang dilanda perang saudara berkepanjangan. Di umur Chuya yang kelimabelas Atsushi kembali berhasil menghalau Chuya bersamaan dengan gelombang air laut setinggi 24 meter yang meratakan nyaris seluruh pesisir pulau bagian Barat, termasuk Tanjung Barat.

Tapi tiga tahun setelahnya Atsushi tidak bisa menghalangi Chuya pergi ke Tanjung Barat—tepat di malam setelah putra utama pewaris tahta kerajaan tersebut dilantik secara resmi menjadi Raja Batu Kesepuluh di umurnya yang keduapuluh-dua. Nakajima Atsushi tidak bisa bilang tidak merasakan kejanggalan dalam visi-visinya setiap malam setelah kepergian Chuya. Chuya akan mengalami kesulitan yang bisa dikategorikan berakibat buruk pada mental Chuya. Kesulitan yang benar-benar mengombang-ambingkan seorang Nakahara Chuya dan turut serta ambil bagian sebagai penyebab sakit kepala lelaki berambut oranye itu.

Dua bulan selepas Chuya pergi, Atsushi kembali mendapatkan visi yang tak kalah aneh dari biasanya. Ada beberapa orang yang Atsushi kenal dalam mimpinya yang tumben terasa terlihat dengan jelas. Sejelas cahaya kecil yang sering ia amati lewat teropong dari bumbungan yang terhubung kamar.

Ada Dazai Osamu si Kaisar Muda yang mesam-mesem sendiri sambil menyesap teh di teras sebuah bangunan, lalu Nakahara Chuya yang terlihat risih saat mendengar pernyataan dari seorang lelaki bersurai hitam dengan helai putri di ujung rambut.

 _[Tuan Muda Osamu ingin menjadikanmu Permaisurinya.]_

 _[Tapi, Perdana Menteri, saya ini_ ** _laki-laki_**

Dan Nakajima Atsushi berani bersumpah bahwa bisa mendengar suara hati si Perdana Menteri—yang akhirnya ia ingat bernama Yosano Ryunosuke dari Kekaisaran Gunting—sejelas mendengar seseorang berbisik di telinganya.

 _..tolong, siapapun. Aku masih waras dan aku yakin aku masihlah memiliki keyakinan untuk melayani Bocchan. Tapi ya-demi-apa aku masih lebih waras untuk tidak menjodohkan Bocchan yang seorang kaisar terhormat dengan laki-laki!_

Selamat, Ryunosuke. Kamu resmi masuk dalam konflik percintaan kecil ini.

.

.

.

.

-o-

 **a week within u**

 **Bungo Stray Dogs Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **Oreo Nica**

 **Rewritten by 01-February**

-o-

.

.

.

.

 **iv – tolak dan jangan sesali**

Maka di hari yang baru itu, Nakahara Chuya mengawalinya dengan mandi menggunakan air hangat. Kepalanya pening setelah sebelumnya mendengar pernyataan dari Ryunosuke.

Bayangkan saja, Osamu ingin menjadikannya Permaisuri!

..Chuya laki-laki! Dan Chuya masih waras!

Chuya menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian berusaha merilekskan tubuh bersama air hangat di bathtub yang terisi setengahnya. Chuya memandang langit-langit di kamar mandi yang berada tepat di samping pintu masuk kamarnya itu.

Chuya menghela nafas lagi. "Seharusnya aku meminta nasihat pada Atsushi-senpai sebelumnya.."

(..nak seperti kata orang: penyesalan selalu datang belakangan..)

.

.

-o-

.

.

Paginya Bocchan terlihat biasa saja. Makan dengan tenang di meja bersama yang lainnya, bersenandung pelan sambil meminum teh paginya, bicara santai pada orang-orang yang lewat dari teras, kemudian pergi berjalan-jalan ke luar vila sendirian untuk mencari udara segar—semua ia lakukan seolah tidak terjadi apapun di hari kemarin. Ryunosuke yakin bahwa Bocchan telah memikirkannya matang-matang, Bocchan benar-benar akan melamar Nakahara hari ini ketika Nakahara berada di hadapan.

Malam ini, di malam pergantian tahun ini, Bocchan punya rencana untuk memikat hati Nakahara.

(Dan Ryunosuke sama sekali tega tidak memberitahukan kepada Bocchan tentang _Nakahara yang sebenarnya_. Biarlah Bocchan pergi ke jurang sendirian, katanya kejam.)

"Ryu, kau punya ide yang bagus untukku perihal rencanaku malam ini?"

Ryunosuke menengok ke tangga, yang berada di kanan pintu masuk menuju dapur. Bocchan berdiri dengan satu kaki menyentuh anak tangga yang pertama dan menatapnya yang berada di dapur. Ryunosuke kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia—sumpah—bingung mau bilang apa pada Bocchan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Higuchi, si kembang desa yang sejak beberapa hari terakhir ditaksir Ryunosuke setengah hidup, tidak sengaja kehilangan pegangan dari piring yang tengah dicucinya hingga pecah sesaat setelah menyentuh lantai. Ryunosuke menghela nafas dan menatap pada Bocchannya.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku. Aku tidak punya ide, dan aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Anda, Bocchan." Ryunosuke menjawab tegas sebelum membungkuk untuk membantu Higuchi membersihkan pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai.

Osamu mengerutkan kening, kemudian beralih menengok ke kiri dari tangga. Ke arah Akiko, Qiu, Mori, dan Nakahara—yang awalnya terlihat tidak tertarik—sedang memainkan Tre o Daro (bahasa setempat untuk Truth or Dare) sambil duduk di kerpet bulu yang barusan saja digelar di ruang tengah. Nakahara sedang mencak-mencak karena dua kali berturut-turut dirinya tertunjuk oleh kepala botol kosong.

Akiko menyanyakan sesuatu pada Nakahara yang dibalas Nakahara dengan geraman murka. Wajah Nakahara terlihat memerah sempurna.

Cantik sekali.

Osamu tidak sabar menunggu malam hari nanti.

...tunggu sebentar.

Osamu terkejut mendengar suara Nakahara yang tiba-tiba berubah. Suaranya memberat—seperti suara seorang laki-laki. Tapi agak lebih halus.

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI TULEN! IBUKU MELAHIRKAN ANAK DUA KALI SEUMUR HIDUPNYA DAN SEMUANYA TULEN LAKI-LAKI!"

Suara Akiko menyela. Nakahara menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke botol kaca yang digunakan sebagai pemilih hingga pecah. Kemudian suara Nakahara kembali melengking tinggi—seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sedetik sebelumnya.

Osamu mendengus. Tidak apa-apa kan? Sepertinya Nakahara hanya melakukan _daro_.

Sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

 _"Chu-nii! Chu-nii! Chu-nii kan hebat! Chu-nii pasti bisa!"_

 _Seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang kecoklatan berteriak lantang sambil bertepuk tangan ketika seorang anak laki-laki lain yang berwajah sama dengannya tapi berambut pirang oranye masuk ke arena panggung dengan wajah yang sungguh pura-pura inosen._

 _Mereka adalah kembaran. Ibu mereka berada di sebelah si pirang kecoklatan, tersenyum menawan dan ikut bertepuk tangan memeriahkan suasana. Sementara Ayah mereka berada di sisi lain arena panggung, sedang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan senyum khas._

 _Yang masuk ke arena bernama Nakahara Chuya, dan yang menyorakinya dari pinggir bernama Nakahara Chito. Mereka sepasang anak kembar yang manis di umur lima tahun. Anak-anak yang hidup penuh semangat pantang menyerah dan senyum lebar, tipikal._

 _"Akiramenu, Onii-chaaaaan!"_

 _Chuya hari itu akan maju dalam pertandingan adu kecerdasan satu lawan satu dengan jagoan yang tiga bulan berturut-turut menang kejuaraan cerdas cermat satu kota Yokohama. Lawan Chuya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan pangkal hidung yang diplester dengan raut muka super duper nyolot pake banget. Dan lagi Chuya punya dendam kesumat dengan orang itu._

 _(Bagaimana bisa tidak? Chuya kalah tiga kali berturut-turut juga gegara itu orang.)_

 _Kemudian sesuai tradisi Yokohama, hymne kota dinyanyikan, pembukaan dilakukan oleh pembaca pertanyaan sendiri, lalu pertanyaan rebutan pertama diajukan._

 _"Pertanyaan pertama. Siapakah orang yang berhasil menyusup ke kastil klan Akashi dan membantai prajurit Kekaisaran Gunting dalam Perang Benua Per—ugh!"_

 _Nakahara terperangah melihat pembaca pertanyaan di tengah panggung bulat tempatnya berdiri saat ini tiba-tiba memegangi dada kirinya yang tertembus panah bergerigi dari arah belakang. Darah merembes melewati kimono berwarna biru, kemudian terdengar suara seseorang berteriak di Selatan kota._

 _"Kota telah diserang! Pasukan Gunting datang! Merapat ke gerbang Utara!"_

 _Kemudian dengan cepat dari pegunungan di Selatan, sepasukan prajurit berpakaian siap tempur berlari mendekat mengangkat busur di masing-masing tangan. Semua orang histeris ketakutan._

 _Jelas saja! Memang siapa yang tidak histeris ketika sedang lomba tiba-tiba datang sepasukan prajurit sambil menghadiahi_ ** _hujan panah_**

 _Chuya turun dari arena sambil merutuki panah yang tiba-tiba menancap di lengannya. Ia mematahkannya kemudian berlari mengikuti yang lain menuju ke Utara. Orang-orang bergelimpangan jatuh ketika panah menancap tubuh mereka. Chuya sudah tidak tahu di mana Ibundanya, atau Ayah, atau bahkan Chito saat itu. Yang pasti dia harus lari menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri._

 _Menganggap percuma pelariannya, Chuya minggir dan bersembunyi dalam sebuah tong bekas minyak murahan di sudut jalan tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Orang-orang berteriak ketika pedang para prajurit menyabet tubuh mereka. Para prajurit membabat habis hampir seluruh penduduk._

 _Chuya mengintip lewat celah di tong bekas. Merasa keadaan telah aman, anak tersebut keluar dan dengan berhati-hati menyeludupkan dirinya menuju perbatasan kota di Utara, menuju ke kota lain lewat jalur evakuasi Utara. Menurut pengamatan Chuya, orang-orang yang berhasil selamat dari hujan panah telah ditangkap dan disandera._

 _Termasuk Ibunda dan Chito._

 _Chuya bersyukur tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka..semoga mereka bisa bertahan hingga bantuan dari Kesultanan datang. Namun Chuya salah. Chito memberontak dan pada akhirnya dibunuh di depan matanya, lalu tak lama setelah kembarannya, Ibunda menyusulnya._

 _Chuya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Tapi Chuya sudah tidak mau lagi tahu apapun. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah pergi dari tempat ini dan bertahan hidup. Entah bagaimanapun caranya. Chuya mulai berjalan, dengan hati-hati melewati mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di jalanan menuju ke arah Utara seperti yang seharusnya._

 _Melewati hutan yang lebat untuk menghindari para prajurit, bahkan menyeberangi sungai berarus lebat dari bawah jembatan hanya untuk mencapai tempat yang aman._

 _Seharusnya Chuya tahu. Alasan kenapa perang tahun 217-237 disebut sebagai Perang_ ** _Pertama_** _, karena bila ada yang pertama, pasti ada yang_ ** _kedua_** _bukan? Tapi kenapa harus perang..?_

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, tahun 734, perang berakhir damai. Tidak peduli siapa yang menang atau kalah, berapapun nyawa melayang, ketiga pemerintahan berdamai dan mengadakan kerjasama dalam berbagai bidang sehingga terciptalah peradaban tiga pemerintahan yang seperti sekarang telah ada.

Namun Chuya masih saja memimpikan perang dalam hening malam. Perang yang sangat jahat. Bahkan klan Nakahara yang besar dan terkenal hanya bersisa Chuya dan seseorang yang lahir di penjara Kekaisaran—yang sekarang dikenalnya sebagai Gin.

Dan Gin sekiranya berusia dua tahun di atasnya. Selama ini, Chuya telah mencari keberadaan orang-orang dari klannya. Rata-rata Nakahara dulu tinggal di Kesultanan dan berkembang sebagai keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal pintar, kepala batu dan berpenampilan sebalik gender dengan wajah manis. Namun klan Nakahara nyaris tinggal nama setelah Perang Pulau Kedua berlangsung, tak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan Nakahara di Kesultanan.

Dan sekarang Nakahara tinggal di Tanjung Barat, berhasil menemukan Gin setelah kabur dari Atsushi-senpai, dan tanpa sengaja memikat hati kaisar pemerintahan tetangga.

Duh, betapa pedih hidupnya.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Nakahara berada di bawah pohon dekat danau sulfur ketika malam datang. Di pohon yang sama dengan tempatnya ditemukan sekarat kedingingan oleh Osamu tempo hari. Dia sudah melaksanakan kewajiban sebagai koki untuk memasak makan malam setengah jam yang lalu. Nakahara bebas berada di manapun setelah melaksanakan pekerjaannya. Maka dia pergi keluar dengan pakaian yang cukup tebal dan syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

Uap keluar perlahan dari mulut si pemuda.

Ternyata sudah hari kelima. Dalam beberapa jam yang akan datang tahun akan berganti menuju 745. Namun seperti apa kata Ryunosuke, Nakahara sebisanya menjauh dari Osamu malam ini. Nakahara tahu apa yang terjadi seandainya dia tidak mengikuti apa kata Ryunosuke. Lagipun mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya jika ada yang tahu Nakahara dilamar pria? Bahkan meskipun pria itu adalah seorang kaisar, bukan berarti semuanya menjadi jauh lebih baik dengan mengetahuinya!

Apalagi senja tadi surat dari Atsushi-senpai datang dan menghadiahinya kecemasan berlebih yang sungguh sangat keterlaluan. Nakahara khawatir bahwa apapun yang dikatakannya pada Osamu akan memicu sebuah perang. Sekecil apapun itu.

 _Kau akan membanting orang yang sedang terbang ke awan, Chuya._

Chuya sangat frustasi ketika mengingat kalimat itu tertera di baris terakhir surat yang dikirim Atsushi-senpai itu. Chuya bukanlah seseorang yang bisa begitu teganya melakukan hal itu pada orang lain. _Karena jatuh itu menyakitkan_. Namun jika yang mengatakannya adalah Atsushi-senpai, mungkin yang dibanting bukan Osamu tapi Atsushi-senpailah yang ia banting ke Jahanam.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya entah yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Wah, di sini ternyata," Chuya mendongak, mendapati sosok berambut setengah hitam setengah putih membungkuk ke arahnya. Putri Qiu.

"Ah, Ohime-sama. Ada apa?" Chuya berusaha tenang dalam suaranya saat menatap perempuan berumur 14 itu. Qiu berdiri di sebelah Chuya sambil memeluk bonekanya kemudian membisikkan kata-kata horor yang harusnya dihindari Chuya malam ini dan seterusnya.

"Onii-chan memintaku mencarimu. Cepat pergi ke tepi pantai—aku tahu kau tahu apa maksudku—Onii-chan menunggu." Kemudian gadis itu pergi secepat datangnya. Chuya berkedip.

Nah, sudah terlambat. Sekarang apa yang harus Chuya lakukan?

.

.

-o-

.

.

"Anoo, Dazai-sama, ada perlu apa dengan saya?"

Nakahara berusaha memasang wajah sedatar mungkin ketika mengutarakan barisan 8 kata tersebut. Jantungnya serasa mau melompat dari rongga dada. Akan menjadi sebuah keajaiban kalau Osamu tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya dengan telinga yang bebas. Dan benar-benar sebuah keajaiban bahwa Nakahara punya nyali menyambangi si kaisar yang khas dengan mantel coklat dan perbannya itu.

"Ne, Nakahara Chuya,"

Degupan jantung Nakahara semakin keras mendengar nama lengkapnya disebutkan oleh Osamu yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya pada sebatang pohon kelapa. Ada apa dengan sosok Osamu malam ini? Mengapa dia terasa..berbeda dari biasanya…?

Osamu menatapnya.

 _Kau akan membanting orang yang sedang terbang ke awan—_

"Nakahara Chuya, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dan Nakahara langsung membatu.

"Nakahara Chuya, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Akhirnya Osamu bisa mengatakannya tanpa gemetaran. Padahal sebelumnya Osamu sampai memecahkan cermin di kamarnya hanya untuk berlatih mengucapkan rangkaian 6 kata tadi. Bahkan nada bicaranya bisa-bisanya seserius itu. Detak jantungnya sudah tidak bisa lagi ditenangkan. Dia tegang luar biasa.

Dan darah yang mengalir dalam dirinya—darah sebagai seorang Dazai yang _tidak bisa berbohong_ —tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Kedua netra coklatnya dapat melihat Nakahara terdiam membatu di depannya. Segalanya tampak hening saat itu. Yang dirasakan oleh Osamu hanya desiran angin dingin dan salju yang sedikit demi sedikit turun ke bumi. Osamu masih gugup.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Chuya?" Osamu bertanya lagi. Dan pada akhirnya Nakahara bereaksi sedikit demi sedikit

"A. Haha. Kau akan membanting orang yang sedang terbang ke awan. Dia selalu benar," tawa datar dan gumaman yang tidak dimengerti Osamu sampai ke pendengarannya. "Aku ingin saja menerimamu. Tapi, kumohon maafkan atas kelancanganku selama ini, Dazai Osamu. Aku tidak bisa menikahimu, atau menjadi permaisurimu. Aku seorang laki-laki."

"Aku seorang laki-laki."

Nakahara yakin jauh di sana dia bisa mendengar suara sesuatu yang patah dengan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi Nakahara sama sekali tidak berbohong. Seandainya dia bukan seorang laki-laki dia pasti akan menerima lamarannya.

"Mana mungkin! Kau hanya melakukan tantangan dari Akiko-sensei siang tadi kan?!"

Nakahara memberikan senyum yang..sangat menyakitkan bagi Osamu. Senyum. Hal yang bahkan sangat jarang dia lakukan selama ini. Dan Nakahara tahu pasti, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri, semua ini menyakitkan baginya.

"Sayangnya tadi siang aku sama sekali tidak memilih pilihan untuk melakukan tantangan sama sekali." Nakahara mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan laut di kirinya. Berusaha berada sejauh mungkin menghindar dari tatapan Osamu. Dia tidak memiliki keberanian sedikitpun untuk melihat manik cokelat yang masih menatapnya.

"Jadi, benar?" Suaranya berat.

Setiap detik berlalu, segalanya menjadi semakin buram bagi Nakahara. Ia hanya..tidak tega mengatakannya. Osamu adalah anak dari orang yang memerintahkan para prajurit menyerang kota kesayangannya, Yokohama. Osamu adalah seorang _Dazai_. Nakahara tahu itu, hanya saja dia tidak pernah tega untuk membenci Osamu.

Osamu yang dengan segala perhatiannya pada Nakahara, Osamu yang dengan senyum hangatnya dan tingkahnya yang kadang agak tidak waras dengan keinginannya untuk bunuh diri, Osamu yang dengan sepenuh hati mencintainya. Namun segalanya sudah terlambat sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Tuan Perdana Menteri atau Ohime-sama tentang ini sebelumnya? Aku..sebenarnya tidak ingin membanting perasaanmu seperti yang dikatakan Atsushi-senpai." Sesuatu yang basah mengalir melewati pipinya pipi kirinya tanpa peringatan. Kenapa? Kenapa Nakahara menangis saat ini? Bukankah..tak ada alasan untuk Nakahara menangisi hal ini?

Tapi..kenapa Chuya menangis? Chuya menyekanya segera sebelum Osamu sempat menyadarinya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku—sungguh—andai aku seorang perempuan aku pasti menerimanya. Berbahagialah dengan wanita lain, Dazai-san. Ini memang bukanlah perpisahan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kumohon, bisakah kau lupakan saja orang hina sepertiku? Bisakah kau tidak menyapaku ketika kita tidak sengaja bersinggungan di tengah keramaian? Bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku ketika kita bertemu? Kumohon, lupakan aku."

Chuya menatap Osamu tepat di manik cokelatnya yang meredup. Matanya berkataca-kaca saat dengan cepat dirinya pergi dari hadapan Osamu.

Kemudian Chuya tidak akan pernah terlihat di mata Osamu lagi.

Ini menyakitinya entah untuk alasan apa.

Chuya tidak akan pernah terlihat di mata Osamu lagi.

— _karena Nakahara sudah terlanjur memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi pada Osamu._

.

.

.

.

-o-

 **END.**

-o-

.

.

.

.

Just look for the epilogue

Because there is no story have a **really** bad ending


	5. epilog

-o-

 _ **22 tahun kemudian**_

"Papa! Papa! Besok akan kukenalkan orang sering kuceritakan itu! Besok Papa ikut ke festifal musim semi ya! Naomi-chan juga membawa papanya lho!"

Seorang remaja tanggung berambut pirang ditompa sebuah kursi roda masuk ke dalam rumah lewat pintu belakang sambil menggembor-gemborkan sosok perempuan bernama Naomi yang disinyalir telah menjadi cinta pertamanya dalam 18 tahun hidupnya pada sang Papa yang sedang memasak makanan di dapur. Lelaki itu menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju ke konter ruangan tempat Papa sedang memasak.

"Kenji-kun, kau yakin Naomi-chan orang yang tepat untukmu?" pertanyaan itu spontan keluar dari belahan bibir Nakahara Chuya, sang Papa. Tangannya cekatan membalik daging ayam giling, yang akan menjadi makan malam mereka hari ini, sementara matanya mengawasi putranya yang sedang memposisikan diri di depan altar, di sisi lain ruangan, itu yang di atasnya terdapat foto seorang perempuan—ibu dari Kenji.

Nakahara Kenji, 18 tahun. Seorang penggembala ternak polos yang dimabuk cinta pertama terhadap seorang perempuan asing dari kawasan Kekaisaran yang baru dikenalnya selama lima hari terakhir. Mata birunya berbinar sementara rambut pirang pendeknya ia rapihkan, sebelum mulai berdoa untuk ibunya. Kenji menceritakan tentang apa yang ia alami pada ibunya hari ini. Tentang ia yang pergi menemui Naomi ke desa sebelah setelah Kenji mengembalikan sapi ternak ke kandangnya sore tadi.

Chuya menghela nafas dan menengok pada jendela di dekat pintu yang menampilkan gradasi antara jingga dan ungu yang menandakan bahwa mentari telah tenggelam tak lama sebelumnya. Kemudian pria berambut oranye itu tersenyum.

Dalam hangatnya musim semi di Tanjung Barat, Chuya merasa déjà vu.

 _Jatuh cinta dalam lima hari katanya?_

.

.

-o-

.

.

Nakahara Chuya mendorong kursi roda Kenji memasuki festifal musim semi yang sejak beberapa tahun terakhir menjadi perayaan wajib tahunan. Kenji mengarahkan mereka pada seorang perempuan muda berambut panjang dan seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut bergelombang yang menemaninya berceloteh.

Pria berambut bergelombang. Mantel coklat. Perban.

Chuya berhenti melangkah menyadari air matanya meluncur dari sudut pengelihatannya yang sebelah kanan. Rasanya seperti sebuah..mimpi mengingat setelah hari itu Osamu tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Tanjung Barat. Segalanya terasa berat dalam setiap tarikan nafas.

"Papa?" Kenji menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Papanya bersembunyi di balik punggung kursi rodanya. Terkadang ia agak bingung kenapa Papa sering menjadi pemalu secara tiba-tiba seperti saat ini. Yang Kenji tahu Papa bukan orang yang pemalu, dan sungguh aneh saat mengetahui bahwa Papanya menjadi begitu takut menemui orang lain.

"Kenji-kun, tolong tinggalkan Papa sendiri. Sebentar saja." Pintanya pelan. Kenji tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi pemuda itu tetap mengiyakannya dan pergi sendiri ke arah dua orang itu. Yang Kenji tahu Naomi mungkin telah cukup lama mengunggunya dan ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Naomi menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Jadi, Osamu, kau benar-benar berbahagia dengan wanita lain kan?"

Chuya menyingkir dari keramaian. Dia butuh bernafas saat ini. Untuk menemui Osamu saat ini rasanya begitu berat bagi Chuya. Air matanya terus mengalir perlahan meski sudah diusap dengan cepat. Chuya benar-benar bahagia..hingga air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Dia merasa seperti seorang perempuan saat ini. Begitu rapuh dan emosional. Dan sungguh Nakahara Chuya bukanlah sosok yang seperti itu.

Namun Chuya tidak bisa menyangkal satu hal. Bahwa dia tak bisa melupakan Osamu dan selalu berharap agar orang yang hatinya telah ia patahkan itu bahagia.

.

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

"Kenji-kun!" Osamu menengok ke belakang ketika anak perempuannya menyerukan nama itu. Yang dilihatnya di awal mula hanyalah seorang anak berambut pirang yang tengah menggerakkan kursi rodanya dengan tangan.

Kenji. Seorang peternak sapi tanpa kaki yang menarik perhatian Naomi-nya selama lima hari ini.

Kenji berhenti di depan keduanya, menempatkan tangannya di atas paha ketika menatap keduanya. "Selamat siang, Naomi-chan.." sapa Kenji ramah, Osamu pikir Kenji bukanlah orang yang buruk dalam pandangan pertama. Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru justru mengingatkan Osamu dengan seseorang yang lama ia rindukan.

"Kenji-kun! Selamat siang! Kenalkan, ini ayahku! Osamu-tousama!" sapa Naomi cepat sambil memperkenalkan Osamu pada Kenji. Senyumnya merekah sempurna. Osamu hanya sempat berpikir betapa Naomi sangat senang bertemu si Kenji ini.

"Selamat siang, Osamu-san. Namaku Kenji. Senang bertemu denganmu," anak itu menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Osamu hanya membalas dengan senyumnya, kemudian menggumamkan 'senang bertemu denganmu'. Kenji di mata Osamu benar-benar tampak seperti Nakahara Chuya yang dulu pernah dikenalnya.

Osamu belum pernah memikirkan nama panjang Kenji sampai seorang pria menempatkan diri di samping Kenji. Dan Osamu melihatnya.

Topi hitam. Rambut oranye. Pendek.

"Na-Nakahara?!"

"Selamat siang, Naomi-san, Osamu-san. Saya Nakahara Chuya, ayah dari Kenji-kun, salam kenal." Chuya sekali lagi seumur hidupnya memperkenalkan dirinya pada Osamu. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Osamu yang langsung disekanya dengan tangan.

" _Ini memang bukanlah perpisahan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kumohon, bisakah kau lupakan saja orang hina sepertiku? Bisakah kau tidak menyapaku ketika kita tidak sengaja bersinggungan di tengah keramaian? Bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku ketika kita bertemu? Kumohon, lupakan aku."_

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu?" Osamu memulai percakapannya sesopan mungkin. Dua remaja tanggung di sekitar keduanya tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk memperhatikan keduanya.

Namun persetan, lah, dengan permohonan Chuya dahulu sekali. Osamu tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kenyataannya dia masih mencintai Chuya. Tidak peduli siapa dia. Tak peduli bagaimana keadaan mereka, atau bagaimana segala hal berjalan seharusnya.

"Mungkin saja," balas Chuya pelan.

 _Mungkin aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan bisa menjadi pengantinmu. Dulu dan sekarang. Tapi kalau takdir bersikeras menyatukan tentang_ _ **kita**_ _, apa boleh buat?_

.

.

.

.

-o-

 **truly end.**

 **Jie-Fe**

 **Rewitten by 01-February**

-o-

.

.

.

.

 _There is nothing could be sad ending._

 _No matter how angst or what a tragic story it is._

 _They must be happy end trough their own way._

 _ **Jie-Fe**_


End file.
